Ayarbee
Early life 'Ayarbee '(BXM002) was reintroduced in Yellowstone by researchers in 1995, they aimed to repopulate Yellowstone with wolves, so the male was expected to pair up with a female and start a new pack, and so he did. Ayarbee found a female named Tenuvial, who had also been released in Yellowstone. The two wolves paired up and mated, starting one of the first packs after the wolf reintroduction -- the Benx Pack. Benx Pack Ayarbee became the alpha male of the Benx pack by default with Tenuvial as his mate, and produced a litter in 1995, integrated by Hemulen, Eliot, Viper and Mymble. Tenuvial had to stay at the den, and Ayarbee ventured away to find food on his own. The resources were plenty, so he managed to bring Tenuvial enough food. Unfortunately, Mymble was predated within the next months, but the other pups reached adulthood. In 1996, Tenuvial gave birth to another bunch of five pups named Withson, Beezelle, Dzidzia, Georgia and Toft. They managed to raise the pups, though unfortunately Toft died of distemper in April. Soon the pack was 11 members strong, and expanded their territory. Their next litter was born in 1997: Aretha, Jenthro, Tabitha and Althea. All the pups made it to winter, as the pack had many babysitters and hunters to help. Ayarbee always chased away roving males and never allowed them to get close to his daughters. Though on winter of 1998 he let his guard down thus his rebellious oldest daughter, Hemulen, mated with a rover and became pregnant. Strangely Tenuvial while also being pregnant, allowed her daughter to keep her litter. Tenuvial gave birth to Nakomis, Argon and BXM016, while Hemulen gave birth to Holly and Kine, Ayarbee's first grandchildren. They all did their best for both litters and all pups but one survived. The following winter a trio of rovers often stalked the pack in search of females to mate with. However Ayarbee would not allow it. Being under constant stress by the constant approaching rovers he couldn't spend enough time with Tenuvial. Despite of all his efforts Hemulen and Georgia still ended up mating with these stangers. As a result, the alphas couldn't mate properly and secure a a new litter. Enraged, Georgia was kicked out by Tenuvial and Hemulen probably aborted her litter, so there were no pups that year. With no mouths to feed, the pack had a peaceful year and rather focused on expanding their territory for the upcoming pups. On January of 2000 the rovers returned once again and persisted on stalking the females. Now quite elderly, Ayarbee and Tenuvial had a hard time chasing them and keeping the females in control. They eventually gave up on chasing off the rovers and focused on producing pups themselves, so they left the pack for a few days as to not be disturbed. Hemulen eventually mated with the intruders and became pregnant again along with Aretha. In spring Tenuvial and Ayarbee managed to produce a litter, which would be their last, they were Rothko, Penn and Yalimapo. Unfortunately Tenuvial died soon after giving birth, Ayarbee couldn't get over the loss of his mate and disappeared a few days later. Many of Ayarbee's children became alphas in other packs. Hemulen took female dominance in the Benx after Tenuvial died and Aretha proceeded her. Nakomis founded the Whiskers along with Holly and became the alpha female and Argon started the Uberkatz with some females. His blood line lives on many packs today. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Benx Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters